


Vow of Sword and Scythe

by DSDUKE



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crystal Gems (Steven Universe), Episode: s02e06 Sworn To The Sword, just some idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 13:49:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20640203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DSDUKE/pseuds/DSDUKE
Summary: Just a checklist of how I feel A Crystal Gem Spinel’ version of ‘Sworn to the Sword’ where Connie is taught both weapons by Spinel would go.Not a story.





	Vow of Sword and Scythe

## A Crystal Gem Spinel’ version of ‘Sworn to the Sword’ where Connie is taught both weapons by Spinel.

## Differences from the original Sworn to the sword

  * They first ask if Spinel seen Pearl to ask to teach Connie. After inquiring why and getting the same declaration that Pearl got, she decides to take Connie under her tutelage.
  * They train in Spinels’ room which is a mixture of a seemingly unending playroom and a garden, which of course Spinel has complete domain over. Steven has never been in Spinel room at this point so he’s also amazed at it.
  * Instead of holograms, Spinel summons golems made of cotton and earth as well as weapons for Connie to use.
  * Like Pearl, She states she had to learn how to use the sword. before giving an exhibition of how she fights with one. She tells them a small story of how she was grateful she was to learn the sword while teaching Connie the basics and instilling a few of her battle philosophies.
  * It’s at this point that Steven state that she fights differently than Pearl does, saying that she more acrobatic than Pearl is. Spinel tells and shyly show them her weapon. A large purple, white and black scythe, something that not even Steven saw before and it amazes both which brings a small smile to the gem.
  * Even prompting her to give a exhibition of her abiliy with the weapon against a group of golems. Seeing Connie’s amazement she offer to teach her the scythe as well as the sword.
  * This leads to a rendition of 'Do it For Him’ that basically implants the idea of an unstoppable weapon than a immovable knight, instead of one who quick to sacrifice themselves for his service, she is to be his tool of death. To ensure no one will get close enough to hurt him and for Steven to never have to hurt, poof or shatter a gem himself.
  * From there it would pretty much play off like 'sworn to the sword’ with minor changes. Pearl is the one who explains how Spinel was in the war. How she was always the first one in the field and the last one out..How happy she was to slay in Rose’s name, to be her weapon and how efficient she was at it. This is also what Connie tells him..she wants to be his weapon against his enemies, which of course Steven ain’t having. he always seeing her as his equal and want to protect her, be at her back and by her side through everything and anything that comes their way. this leads to a fight with Spinel who promptly ( Connie with a Scythe first then a sword and Steven with a shield) ( but not so easily) disarms them.
  * When ask if Rose ever made her feel like just a weapon, Spinel tears up stating she only made her feel free and states that she chose to be her weapon..to be the Crystal gems weapon to ensure their ideals were realized..
  * She apologizes to them both for trying to make Connie feel like she needed to be Steven weapon, knowing how precious and irreplaceable She is to her 'lil brother'and ensure she herself the young girl as much more than either a weapon or a knight, but as someone she can fully trust to be by Steven side..if the CG themselves wasn’t around.
  * Spine states that she understands if Connie dosent wish to continue her tutelage under her only to be surprised when she is hugged by both them and Connie stating that she always want to learn from her with Steven noddingin agreement stating even he want to learn somethings from her. 
  * from here it ends like Sworn to the sword, Spinel hugging the both before congratulating the two on a job well done against her and stating about their next trading session, their sword scythe and shield forgotten.


End file.
